


Kurt’s Favorite Pants

by InsightfulInsomniac



Series: Hotel Burt and Carole: The Week Between the Wedding and the Honeymoon [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Newlyweds!Klaine, early married klaine, married!klaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 09:18:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19971667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsightfulInsomniac/pseuds/InsightfulInsomniac
Summary: Kurt wasn’t expecting Blaine to show up for breakfast all dressed up in Kurt’s favorite pair of pants that he wears. He also wasn’t expecting Rachel Berry to call and ask Blaine to run out and grab sheet music for her while they’re enjoying their time off of work before their honeymoon.But he really wasn’t expecting Burt and Carole to walk into the house when the thought it was his husband. In those tight pants.An addition to the “newlyweds!klaine living with Burt and Carole for a week before their honeymoon” saga that I can’t get enough of.





	Kurt’s Favorite Pants

**Author's Note:**

> This story is just a fun little fic that I thought of when I ended up really liking the idea of poor awkward newlywed Klaine living with Burt and Carole. Enjoy!

The small, handwritten schedule that hangs on the fridge in Burt and Carole’s kitchen details that they’re not going to be home until two in the afternoon. They both took off more time than necessary surrounding Britt and Santana’s wedding, giving them both an excuse for a much-needed break from work. It ended up working out better than they could’ve imagined, considering that they never expected Kurt and Blaine to get hitched as well.

That being said, Burt and Carole purposely scheduled lunches and movie dates throughout the week once it was decided that the newlyweds would be living with them until their honeymoon. Now both couples could have their much needed... space.

As Kurt cracks another egg into the pan, he hears his new husband walk down the stairs and into the kitchen.

“Hey, hun. I thought I’d make us omelets —“ the words die in Kurt’s throat when he turns to see Blaine all dressed up in a polo, bow tie, and Kurt’s favorite bright red pants.

“Good morning to you too,” Blaine grins, planting a kiss on Kurt’s cheek. “Omelets sound great. I’ve just got to run a quick errand, but I’ll be back before you’re even done making breakfast, I promise.”

“Where to?” Kurt asks, forcing himself to rip his eyes away from his husband’s backside and train them on his face.

“Rachel needs some sheet music for glee this afternoon, and for some reason, she can’t get it herself,” he sighs, rolling his eyes with a smile. “She called me and was talking a mile a minute, as she does, so all I really got out of it was that they’re doing Disney week and how does McKinley not have any Disney music on file?”

“And there was no one else she could call?” Kurt whines, knowing that he’s sounding desperate but not caring at all. He and Blaine haven’t even been married for five days, and call him selfish, but he wants his husband to himself. All the time.

“Sam is working and, her words, not mine,” Blaine clarifies preemptively. “‘I couldn’t call Kurt because he’d either not pick up or outright say no.’”

“Rude,” Kurt mutters, silently hating just how correct Rachel was.

“Apparently I’m the nice one in this marriage,” Blaine teases with a wink, grabbing his keys.

Kurt snorts. “Is nice a new synonym for pushover?”

“Ha ha,” Blaine retorts. “Very funny.”

“Aw, c’mon, baby,” Kurt coos. “I’m just joking. You are very nice.”

Blaine laughs into his shoulder as Kurt crosses the room to pull him into a hug. “I would hope so. And don’t listen to Rachel; you’re very nice too.”

Kurt chuckles. “Thanks. But you know what is even nicer?”

“What?”

“You in these pants,” Kurt replies, letting his hand travel downwards not-so-subtly. “Seriously, it’s a crime that you wore these without giving me time to appreciate you in them. Or out of them,” he adds as an afterthought.

“I know,” Blaine smirks, gently extracting himself from Kurt’s embrace. “I’ll be back in less than a half hour. Then we can have breakfast.”

The twinkle in Blaine’s eyes tell Kurt that his plans for their morning go far beyond just breakfast, especially considering that he apparently wore these pants on purpose.

“You’re a tease,” Kurt snarks back, unable to keep the lovestruck smile off of his face.

“And you like it,” Blaine grins, walking towards the front door. “I’ll see you soon.”

Just like that, Blaine’s out the door in his tight red pants, leaving Kurt in the kitchen in his now much tighter sweatpants. It’s unfair.

Sighing, Kurt turns back to the omelets, because even if he now has to wait until after breakfast to appreciate Blaine in those pants, he’s at least going to make it good.

About a half hour later, the front door to the house opens, and Kurt’s just finishing up pouring coffee into both of their mugs at the table. The time that’s passed has been relatively short, but every minute’s felt like torture with the image of Blaine in those crimson pants stuck in his head.

“Hey gorgeous, get your pretty little ass in here so we can hurry up and eat before I jump you!” Kurt calls with a grin, rinsing out the coffee pot in the sink.

Suddenly, someone clears their throat, and that sound alone is enough to tell Kurt that the person he just called out to is not his husband.

“Um, sorry —“ Burt steps into the kitchen, Carole right beside him and trying to hide her laughter in her scarf. “Carole forgot her phone so we decided to swing back here before we go to lunch.”

Kurt opens and closes his mouth, at a loss for words but trying to maintain a shred of his dignity. “I, uh, thought you were Blaine.”

Carole snorts. “Well, I would hope so. We’d have quite the conversation if you thought we were anyone else.”

“Right,” Kurt laughs slightly, trying to quell the heat that he feels in his surely red cheeks. “Sorry about that. Blaine went out to get sheet music for Rachel —“

“She’s calling you guys during your time off?” Burt remarks incredulously, shaking his head. “Seriously, we could’ve even gotten it for her or something.”

“No, Dad, it’s fine,” Kurt replies, and the front door suddenly opens behind them.

“Hey babe, I’m back!” Blaine announces, strolling into kitchen with a bouquet of flowers in hand. “Oh, hi guys.”

He shoots Kurt a mildly confused look, glancing to the schedule pinned on the fridge.

“Hi, honey,” Carole greets, noting the need for a repeated explanation. “I just forgot my phone here when we left this morning and we decided to swing back by the house to grab it before going to lunch. I know it’s not on the schedule.”

“No, no, it’s fine,” Blaine laughs, albeit a blush rising to his cheeks to match his husband’s. “The schedule doesn’t matter; it’s your house.”

“It’s your house too,” Burt retorts. “And we promise that once we leave here, we won’t be back until two at the earliest. Just like we had planned.”

“Dad,” Kurt groans, scrubbing a hand over his face. “Can you just leave me with one shred of dignity?”

Burt chuckles. “I’m just sayin’, we clearly interrupted a romantic morning! We’re gonna head out now.”

Carole grins, following Burt out of the house. “Oh, and those are some really nice pants, Blaine.”

Kurt chokes on a gasp, coughing as Blaine looks concernedly between his wheezing husband and his quietly laughing stepmother-in-law.

“Why is Carole laughing about my pants?” He asks Kurt curiously after he collects himself, and Kurt groans again.

“I may have thought it was you when my dad and Carole came in the house.”

“Oh my god,” Blaine laughs. “What did you say?”

“I think I said ‘Hey gorgeous, get your pretty little ass in here so we can hurry up and eat before I jump you!’” Kurt relays, rubbing his temples with his eyes closed. “I really wish I could go back in time and tell myself to just not say anything.”

“Aw, well, I bet they just found it funny,” Blaine consoles, rubbing his husband’s back as he hands him the flower he spontaneously bought on the ride home. “I got you flowers. Thought they might be nice on the table.”

“Thank you,” Kurt sighs happily, smiling into the kiss he presses to Blaine’s lips as he takes the flowers from him. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Blaine grins. “Even more than you apparently love these pants.”

“That must be a lot, then. Because my love for you in these pants is limitless.”

“Then my statement stands correct.”

**Author's Note:**

> Carole is that mom, 100%.
> 
> I take prompts here or on my tumblr:  
> @zigxzag-klaine


End file.
